Circuit breakers often include a contact arm operating mechanism mechanically coupled with at least one contact arm and associated contact or a cross-bar assembly connected to the contact arms of a multi-phase circuit breaker. A trip apparatus (e.g., overload solenoid) often includes a moveable core (e.g., a plunger, a pivoting actuator arm, overload relay, or bimetal trip arrangement.) Generally, when a circuit breaker or other switch is in an overload, fault, error or other trip condition, the set of contacts is opened or the switch is otherwise open circuited when the trip apparatus activates the contact arm operating mechanism to open the contacts of the circuit breaker.
Conventional circuit breakers often utilize a bimetal trip arrangement to open the circuit breaker in response to a trip condition. The bimetal element is normally coupled in series with the load and the circuit breaker contacts. The bimetal element is heated by current applied to the load coupled to the circuit breaker. Accordingly, when the current applied to the load exceeds a certain threshold which indicates a trip condition, the bimetal element deforms and activates the contact arm operating mechanism, thereby directly disconnecting power to the load. Alternatively, the bimetal element may be utilized with a solenoid and disconnect current to the coil in response to the trip condition, thereby causing the circuit breaker to disconnect power to the load.
Another type of overload trip apparatus includes a normally closed overload relay coupled in series with the circuit breaker. The overload relay is generally controlled by an integrated circuit controller which monitors the current flowing through the circuit breaker and energizes the coil in the overload relay in response to the trip condition. Alternatively, the integrated circuit controller may be utilized to control a magnetic latch or an electromagnetic plunger control system. The integrated circuit controller can be configured to sense a variety of trip conditions. Based upon samples of the values of the current being applied to the load which is controlled by the switch, the integrated circuit de-energizes the coil in response to the trip condition. Other integrated circuit systems may also include additional sensors and interrupters. The integrated circuit compares the sensed values with predetermined limits and causes the switch to open de-energizing the circuit when predetermined limits are exceeded.
A Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter (GFCI) may be implemented in conjunction with the breaker integrated circuit. A GFCI measures the current flowing through the hot wire and the neutral wire. If the current differs by more than a few milliamps, the current is assumed to be leaking to ground via some other path. This may be because of a short circuit. The short circuit may cause an appliance to become charged or to be leaking to the ground lead, or through a person. The GFCI trips or interrupts the circuit, opening the circuit and preventing a possible hazardous situation.
An Arc Fault Circuit Interrupter (AFCI) may also be implemented in conjunction with the breaker integrated circuit. A large percentage of the fires that occur in residential dwellings can be attributed to “arcing faults.” An arc fault is an unintentional electrical discharge characterized by low and erratic current that may ignite combustible materials. The arc-fault detection circuitry detects specific arcs that are determined to be likely to cause a fire. The AFCI uses electronics to recognize the current and voltage characteristics of the arcing faults, and interrupts the circuit when the fault occurs.
Other integrated circuit systems may also include, for example, temperature sensors or other sensor for determining possible hazardous situation. The addition of multiple sensors may add significant costs to the circuit breakers. Each breaker may require an individually integrated circuit. The various different combination of breaker may need to be inventoried and stock. A specifically designed breaker may prohibit future modification or upgrades. Accordingly, a need exists for a device, method, and system that provides for standardized and/or efficient production and distribution of breakers. In addition, a need exists that provides for easy in installation with a low risk of improper installation that may produce an unprotected hazardous situation.